


The Rescue

by ChocoNut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diverges in 6x8, F/M, Fluff, The siege of Riverrun, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: The Blackfish is killed and Brienne and Pod are captured by the Lannisters before they can escape. It is upto Jaime to sneak them away to safety. Soon, it comes down to another goodbye, but this time, he doesn't let his wench go without making her a promise.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	The Rescue

_I have word that she has been captured, my lord._

The words rang in his head, taunting him, tormenting him, filling him with a horde of unpleasant and deeply distressing thoughts as he abandoned his post in search of her. Stranded alone and outnumbered against a gang of his men, Brienne and her novice squire would be no match for them. Every second he wasted was a second closer to her death; every stride he took, every foot he advanced, kicking up his pulse, clouding his mind with an uncomfortable sense of doom. Would he end up reaching her too late? Had his men already dealt with her in ways he didn’t want to imagine?

 _Fuck, wench,_ Jaime lamented to himself, navigating through the passages of the unfamiliar castle. This was precisely what bothered him when she had approached him with her request that morning. Her life and safety, more than the result of the siege or his own objective of acquiring the castle, had been gnawing at him, eating into his peace of mind.

And this was exactly what he had feared. His nightmare was coming true. And if he didn’t make it to her on time--

“Podrick, move aside,” he could hear her shout, her voice floating across to him from around a corner.

From the sound of it, she appeared to be a little more than a few feet away. Jaime halted for a second, then rushed in the direction of the noise, her grunts, mingled with the screams of her captors and the clash and clang of their swords, urging him to make haste. Upon a turn, he spotted them -- Brienne single handedly taking on about half-a-dozen soldiers.

“I told you, Pod,” she yelled again, elbowing the man on her left to knock him down with a well-aimed blow to the stomach, whilst employing her blade against the one who was to her right. “Leave them to me and get the hell out of here--”

“That’s enough,” Jaime bellowed, charging into the thick of the action, his own sword pulled out for safe measure. “Leave them with me.”

The men paused their attack. “But, m’lord--” one of them began to protest.

“I said, leave,” Jaime hissed out in a soft, yet commanding voice. “From this minute, they’re no longer your responsibility.”

And without further hesitation or argument, they cleared away, leaving him alone with Brienne and her young charge.

“Are you--” he started, faltering when his eyes fell on the bloody scratch on her forehead. “That looks nasty--”

“I’m fine,” she said, shrugging away his concern, then looked left and right as if to make sure they weren’t being overheard. “Strange situations, the gods always manage to lay before us, Ser Jaime. Twice, we have run into each other at Riverrun. Once, before, you were my captive, whereas now, I am yours.”

Returning his weapon to its place, he approached her, his urge to kiss her, growing stronger with his proximity. “We both know how that captivity ended, wench.” Taking her hand, he plunged into the eyes that had taken residence in his heart, in his mind, gracing him with their beautiful presence every time he shut his. “Brienne, I--”

Podrick cleared his throat loudly, drawing them to his presence, and Jaime, sheepishly reminding himself of what he was here for in the first place, dropped her hand and forced his attention to him.

“There’s a boat waiting for you,” he instructed them with a heavy heart, for a few moments from now would mean the end of this meeting. “Get out of here before anyone finds you.”

Pod nodded, then looked around awkwardly. “I’ll -- I’ll go get the boat ready then, ser -- m’lady.” 

Relieved he didn't have to linger any longer, he made himself scarce, leaving Jaime alone in the company of his wench and his heart aching to reveal itself in her presence.

“Every time one of us ends up as the other’s prisoner,” he started again, picking up from where he had left off, savouring the uninterrupted sight of her deep blue eyes, “ _something_ seems to happen.” He peered into them, losing himself in a journey he’d never want to reach the end of. “Don’t you think so, Brienne?”

Her brows went up in question. “Something?” 

The corners of her eyes crinkled and her lips twitched. She wasn’t smiling yet, but an unmistakable softness took over her features, a warm glow spreading across her pale skin, brushing aside the warrior she had been mere moments ago and bringing to life, the woman in her. 

While that wasn’t a confirmation of how she felt, it appeared to be a beginning. Relieved he wasn't wandering into completely unwelcome territory, he sought out all his courage to go on. “Yes, something. And you know quite well what I mean, my lady.” Another search of her eyes revealed not much else, and whilst he was mostly certain, he wanted to put out his questions and seek the peace that had been eluding him. He yearned to hear it from her. “If you don’t see me as more than a friend or--” it pained him to ask her this, yet he had to find out “--if there’s someone else--”

“So says the man who happens to haunt me day and night, in dreams and otherwise.” He could see the flames of the torches flickering in her eyes. “How could there be anyone else, Ser Jaime?”

“So says the woman who had none but Renly in her heart,” he teased, recalling the way she’d jumped up in defence of the young king. “You despised me once--”

Her fingers found his lips, bringing to an abrupt halt his ability to make further attempts at speech, washing away all his doubts. “Once. Not anymore.” It was she who drew closer this time, her hand seeking his, her fingers, dancing around his before she held on to him properly. “That was then. But now…”

Her lips arching in a tentative smile, she stopped.

“Well,” he prompted, hoping to wheedle a confession out of her, “what is it now?”

“ _Something_ ,” she teased, her eyes flashing mischievously. “And you know quite well what I mean--”

He did. Which was why, without further deliberation, he kissed her.

With her arms around his neck, she drew him into a web of desire. Smitten, and completely in her spell, he blissfully followed, allowing himself to be swept away by the magic she unleashed on him. The dam had broken; all it had taken was one touch, one brush of her lips against his -- and he was hers, fully, absolutely, his body and mind, his heart and soul. He didn’t care about his victory, the Blackfish, the Freys, the blazing river of fire that separated his sister and the Starks, or any other damned thing that dulled in importance when compared to his Brienne. The only side he wanted to end up on, was hers. The only thing that mattered to him was that _this_ was real, that she was in his arms, her mouth pushing into his, his love for her, soaring, rising higher and higher like the sun outside, bathing them in its rays, wrapping them in its warmth.

When he half-heartedly had to part with her, he made his decision. He couldn’t let go of her. Not this time.

“When this is over, I’m coming for you,” he promised, caressing her cheek, making up his mind to pursue her until the end of the world. “You are mine, Brienne, as I am yours.”

Her hand was over his and her eyes grew moist, a lone tear streaming down her cheek when she blinked. “So it’s goodbye, then.”

“Not for long.” He wiped away the rogue teardrop, reluctant to take leave of her, yet anxious to get her out of here and rowing away to her safety. “Go, now,” he croaked, not wanting to think of the days of separation before their sweet reunion again. “Leave, before I crumble and kiss you again.”

Brienne stood there, her limbs turned to stone, her gaze, penetrating as far as his soul. _Make it fast_ _,_ he was about to urgently insist again, but before he could drive her away, she grabbed his face and kissed him hard, her hungry lips, searching for what belonged to her, claiming, vowing to take with her, a part of him to keep, locked away in the confines of her memory, hers, to think back on, to warm her from within in the lonely days to come. And Jaime was only too glad to give it to her. Hells, he’d give his life for her! With such great passion, he kissed her back, soaking her in, letting her breath, the feel of her, seep through every bit of him. In his touch, he showed her how much she meant to him, every press of his lips, every swirl of his tongue shouting out to her that a woman like this, he had never kissed before, and lips, other than these, he would never touch again. His sworn word, it was, a promise for life, no less than the sacred oath of a marital bond.

“That was unexpected,” he panted, when she left him out of breath and in a daze, albeit, mighty pleased and wishing she’d pounce on him like that all over again.

The early rays of the dawn kissed her cheeks, brightening the crimson of her face. “How could I just walk away without making sure you got your parting wish?”

With a quick wring of his hand, she was gone, and this time again, Jaime was left gazing longingly at her. But it was not a heavy heart, she left him with, this morning, but one bursting with joyous hope.

_One day…_

And that glorious day didn’t seem too far away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
